


Come Dance With Me

by BeneaththeHalo



Series: Courage Magic Strength [28]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, M/M, Multi, Public Hand Jobs, Roleplay, Rutting, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeneaththeHalo/pseuds/BeneaththeHalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This type of thing was very unlike Merlin. He'd much prefer to stay at home, curled up in front of the fire with a cup of tea and a good book. Not in a nightclub for only the third time in his life, wearing jeans so tight you could see every curve of his arse, and looking to take a man home with him.</p><p>Yet here he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day #28- Role Playing

Merlin was incredibly, irrationally nervous.

This type of thing was very unlike him. He'd much prefer to stay at home, curled up in front of the fire with a cup of tea and a good book. Not in a nightclub for only the third time in his life, wearing jeans so tight you could see every curve of his arse, and looking to take a man home with him.

Yet here he was.

Merlin went to the barman, ordering his drink before sitting there and nursing it slowly, feeling more apprehensive by the minute. He watched the mass of people, some dancing with their bodies close together, and others sitting at tables and drinking. None of them, though, caught Merlin's eye. Maybe this _was_ a bad idea. He should've stayed home, dressed in far more comfortable clothes, perhaps watching a movie with-

 _There._ Merlin had been there twenty minutes when he walked in- a man with shoulder length brown hair and rugged facial hair, with a well-built body and a smile that had Merlin hooked the minute he saw it. He stared at the Merlin, watching him standing there alone, until he looked across the bar and saw Merlin.

The man's smile grew wider, and he very obviously looked Merlin up and down, checking him out. He must've liked what he saw, because the next thing he did was cross the bar to where Merlin sat alone.

The man immediately took Merlin's hand, bringing it close to his mouth and kissing it lightly, his lips lingering and his eyes never leaving Merlin's. "I've never seen _you_ here before," he commented.

"I- I've never been here before," Merlin admitted, acutely aware that the man still hadn't let go of his hand. He didn't mind, though. Something about the man's touch made Merlin's skin tingle. "Normally I'd be sitting at home, probably in bed, reading until the sun comes up."

"Then what brings you out here tonight?" the man asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"I... I guess I'm looking for something different. Something to make me feel _alive._ "

"I think I can help with that," said the man, that smile returning, heating pooling in Merlin's groin at the sight of it. "I'm Gwaine, by the way."

"Merlin." And for the first time that night, Merlin smiled.

Seeing Merlin's smile, Gwaine squeezed his hand. "Come dance with me," he said, gesturing towards the dance floor and the mass of writhing people. "It'll be fun."

"I don't know..." said Merlin, suddenly nervous again. "I'm not cut out for dancing. I have two left feet, and I have a tendency to trip over things that aren't there..."

"Lucky I'm here, isn't it?" said Gwaine. "I won't let you fall over. I'll hold you real close."

Merlin liked the sound of that. He _really_ liked the sound of that. "Okay. Let's go." He let Gwaine pull him to his feet, leading him away from the bar and out onto the floor.

As soon as they were far enough away from the bar Gwaine pulled Merlin in close, just as he'd promised, pressing their bodies together. Merlin liked the feeling of Gwaine's body against him, he decided. Gwaine felt strong and self-assured, his arms around Merlin's waist. Gwaine leant in, his mouth right next to Merlin's ear. "Your arse looks fucking gorgeous in those jeans," he said, just loud enough for Merlin to hear, his breath hot. Gwaine's voice was low and husky, and Merlin could _hear_ the lust in his voice.

"These jeans are damn uncomfortable," Merlin answered. "They're nearly too tight to move in."

"I'm glad they're tight," said Gwaine, and Merlin could _feel_ just how glad Gwaine was. "They leave nothing to the imagination. Absolutely _nothing._ " One of Gwaine's hands moved downwards, squeezing Merlin's crotch, and Merlin understood.

"I'm glad, then," Merlin said. Flirting like this, actually _trying_ to flirt with the intention of bringing this man home at the end of the night, was something very new to him. Gwaine's hand didn't move except to palm Merlin's crotch. Merlin bucked up into the touch, not caring that they were surrounded by people, not caring that any one of them could be watching. He felt fucking _good_ , and he _wanted_ Gwaine, and he wasn't going to let anything get in the way of that.

One person in particular couldn't keep his eyes off Merlin and Gwaine. A blond man, sitting alone at a table, nursing a beer rather like Merlin had done earlier. Many a woman, and even a few men had gone up to the blond man, but he had turned them all away. He was focused on the two men on the dance floor, who were grinding their bodies together, Gwaine's hand now on Merlin's perfect, perky arse.

"You are so fucking gorgeous," Gwaine said. "I just wanna kiss you, wanna fucking touch you..."

"Then do it," said Merlin. "Kiss me already."

So that was exactly what Gwaine did. He didn't lean in so much as _push_ himself onto Merlin, his lips rough and coarse and aggressive. Merlin didn't mind though; that was exactly what he wanted. He kissed Gwaine back, sloppy and hungry, as if he hadn’t kissed anyone for a _very_ long time. Gwaine’s tongue was in his mouth and Merlin closed his eyes, just feeling, giving himself over to the burning desire that grew with every touch. The man across the room continued to watch, his grip on the beer growing tighter and tighter, his breathing uneven and his prick straining against his trousers. He could see Merlin’s own erection very obviously, the tight pants doing exactly what Merlin wanted them to.

“Fucking beautiful,” the blond man whispered. “Both of them.”

Merlin tangled his fingers in Gwaine’s hair, yanking his head down hard. Gwaine understood instantly, pressing his lips to Merlin’s neck, lingering, making Merlin shiver with want. His cock was almost uncomfortably hard now, straining against his jeans. “Gwaine…”

Gwaine looked down and smirked. “Do you reckon a hand could fit in there?” he asked. Merlin didn’t answer, but Gwaine didn’t care. Nor did he care that anybody could be watching him as he shoved his hand into Merlin’s trousers, wrapping around his cock. Merlin groaned, holding onto Gwaine as tightly as he could, thrusting his hips into Gwaine.

The blond man continued to watch, to stare at them, his hand fiddling with his own belt.

There were people all around them, dancing, drinking, laughing… but Merlin didn’t care. No one, except for one person, was paying them much attention anyway. Gwaine's hand was rough and callused, and the way his fingers rubbed and pulled on Merlin's cock was almost expert-like, as if he had been practicing this.

The blond man across the room was unable to tear his eyes away. His hand was hidden under the table but he was still stroking his own cock, breathy moans escaping his lips. He was becoming more and more affected as time went on, feeling like his body was on _fire._

Merlin could hardly control himself anymore. His hips moved erratically, bucking into Gwaine's hand, in a shoddy imitation of dancing. He held Gwaine close, mouths smashing together, feeling his orgasm growing closer and closer. But he didn't want to come yet. Not here, not like this.

"Can we... can we go somewhere more private?" Merlin managed to say, groaning as Gwaine teased his foreskin.

"Of course. I used to come here all the time- I know a room where we won't be interrupted. Come on." Gwaine withdrew his hand from Merlin's pants with a little difficulty, and Merlin whimpered at the loss. Gwaine just grinned at him, taking his hand and leading him away. Across the room, the blond man got up and followed.

The room Gwaine led Merlin to looked to be some sort of cross between an office and storage room. It definitely looked like no one ever came in here, which was exactly what Merlin wanted.

Immediately Gwaine began undoing Merlin's belt, before easing his jeans down to his ankles, his hands lingering on Merlin's bare skin. Merlin shuddered, closing his eyes, giving himself over to the pleasure that flooded his body. "Gwaine..." he murmured.

"I'm right here," Gwaine assured him, standing up again, this time behind Merlin, a bottle of lube in his hand. "You sure about this?"

Merlin just nodded. "You really come prepared, don't you?" he managed to gasp out.

“Always,” Gwaine grinned. His finger teased Merlin’s puckered hole, running backward and forwards and _pushing_. Merlin tried to stifle his cry by biting his lip but it was no use- it came out as a strangled moan as he leant against Gwaine, desperate for more.

“Are you fuckers starting without me?” asked a voice from the doorway. The blond man was standing there, trying to look casual, but his breath was ragged and his pupils were blown wide with arousal.

“You took too long to join us, Arthur,” said Gwaine, grinning, still teasing Merlin with a finger. “And Merlin here is fucking desperate.”

“Give me a break,” Merlin muttered, pushing back against Gwaine’s hand. “You guys were the ones that came up with this idea in the first place.”

“Admit it, you had fun,” said Arthur, standing in front of Merlin now, holding onto his hips so he couldn’t escape. His lips met Merlin’s then, desperate from just _watching_ his two lovers all night, watching but not being able to touch. He pressed his body into Merlin’s then, rutting against him, and Merlin’s body jerked. He could hardly control himself anymore, and when Gwaine _finally_ eased his finger inside Merlin, stretching and exploring, Merlin completely lost himself. He just moved, giving himself over to his desire, before stifling his voice on Arthur’s shoulder as he came.

“Okay, maybe that _was_ a good idea,” Merlin finally admitted, slumped in his lovers’ arms. “That was fucking good.”

“Told you so,” said Arthur with a smirk. He kissed Merlin’s brow, almost cradling him, rubbing Merlin’s arms.

“Can I take you home now?” Merlin asked, sounding almost tired.

“Why, Merlin,” said Gwaine with a grin, “I thought you’d never ask.”

 


End file.
